Damaged Spark
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: Skywarp is captured by Bumblebee and Jazz and brought to the Autobot Base as a prisoner. Optimus decided to let the Decepticon Seeker fall into Ratchet's hands, knowing that Ratchet will be the right one for the job of cracking the Seeker open for answers due to the Medic's Past. This simple decision will break the line between what makes an Autobot an Autobot.
1. Chapter 1: Last Night of Freedom

Damaged Spark  
OoOoO  
Chapter One: Last Night of Freedom  
OoOoO  
(Decepticon Base)  
OoOoO  
"Skywarp! What did you do!?" An angry voice flooded into the purple and black seeker's room.  
Skywarp jumped and quickly whirled around to see a very angry Starscream standing at his door, which was once locked.

The Second in command probably pried it open, for Primus' sake.

"Yes, Screamer?" Skywarp grinned, watching warily as the SiC slowly walked up to him with a huge glare on his face plate.

"What did you do?" He demanded, seething.

"What? I didn't do nothing! I'm innocent! I mean, I was framed!" Skywarp rushed, waving his servo's in the air as a sign of innocence.

"Just for that, you get first watch instead of Ramjet!" Starscream scolded, turning on his heels and stomping out of Skywarp's room.

"FIRST!?" Skywarp cried out loudly in shock. "Primus, nooo!" He whined, falling on his chest plating on his berth.

"I don't want to go scout!" The teleporter whined, rolling on his berth.

"Warp, your such a sparkling." A monotoned voice said in the room.

"WAAH! TC! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Skywarp huffed in annoyace as he rolled into a sitting position.

"Then don't let your guard down, it's simple." Thundercracker replied with a roll of his dark red optics.

Skywarp frowned and glared at his pedes. "Don't you have first watch?" Thundercracker asked, an obvious smirk on his face plate.

"Shut it, TC! You don't have to fragging remind me about it!" Skywarp shouted, standing and marching past his trinemate.

Thundercracker paused, then smirked, and turned to follow the teleporter, "But if I don't, you won't go." The blue seeker basked in the glory.

"..." Skywarp didn't reply, but sent his fellow seeker a glare.

"Oooh, silent treatment." Thundercracker gasped, and pretended to be hurt by the thought of it.

Skywarp, not being able to hundle it much more, suddenly disappeared with a pop in the air and a flash of blinding light.

Thundercracker winced as his vision went blurry for a split second. "I hate it when he does that." Thundercracker sighed and went on his way.

OoOoO

Skywarp stood at the west exit, and took his time to walk closer out the door. He looked back to see Ramjet grinning at him.

"Thanks, Warp!" He mock-saluted, and walked away.

"Fragging fragger of a mech-fragger!" Skywarp hissed, feeling much like a certain second in command.

The purple seeker transformed, and flew off into the air. Even though Skywarp's in a bad mood, he can't help but smile as he flies over the blue ocean and inbetween the snow white clouds up in the sky.

He zooms through the clouds and does some loops before cutting his engine and begins to fall.

Skywarp's spark starts pulsing faster as he comes closer to the blue ocean water. He fires up his engine and his thrusters and he pulls upward just before he could cut into the deep water.

The gas pushes the water apart as Skywarp flies just above it, and the water spalshes away from him.

Skywarp pulls up more and easies back into the sky and into the clouds. He does a twirl and pierces through a big cloud, and bursts through the other end. Skywarp vents a long sigh, his spark content with being so high up in the sky.

Skywarp saw the land coming into his view and he raced towards. Once he reached land, he transformed back into bi-pel mode and took out his weapon, a new one he got, called the Bouncer Bomb.

"I can't wait to try this baby out on the Autobots!" Skywarp grinned, feeling oddly happy right now, forgetting about his anger problems he had just a short while ago.

Skywarp continued on his way into the forest, stepping over fallen trees, or pushing past them. He smiled when he noticed the Autobot Base.

"Strike when the enemy isn't looking." Skywarp whispered to himself, watching for any signs of life entering or exiting the Base. He kept his post, and kept watch for any Autobots.

It wasn't for a short while, until he noticed something or someone lurking around in the darker part of the forest he was camping in for the time being.

Skywarp activated his Bouncer Bomb and slowly crept in through the trees as quietly as he could.

Seeing a flash of yellow, Skywarp jumped out and tackled it, "Got you, Autobot!" He yelled with a huge devilish grin on his face plate.

"I'm innocent!" He heard a voice yell, rolling on top of him. Skywarp glared and looked into the huge radient blue optics of the young scout, Bumblebee.

"I caught one!"

"I caught one!"

"..."

"..."

"Stop it!" They both shouted at the same time, glaring energon daggers at each other.

"Bumblebee! I heard shouting, are you oka- whoa! Decepticreep!" Skywarp's glare flew up in surprise and stared at the other Autobot.

"Jazz!" Bumblebee shouted, squirming in Skywarp's grip.

"Brought back up? Coward!" Skywarp huffed, getting pulled off of the bug by an angry Jazz.

He looked up to see them both smirk down at him. "Slag." He cursed quietly and was dragged towards the Autobot Base.

"Jazz, disable his Communication link and teleport device." Skywarp's optics widened and turned to see Optimus Prime standing above him.

"Heya, Prime!" Skywarp sneered, trying to kick Jazz away from him.

"Bring him to the brig for the time being." Optimus ordered, walking away from the three.

OoOoO

"Ratchet, We have a Decepeticon hostage." The medic heard over the link.

He sighed having to have worked over time let him to be a bit grouchy. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asked after a pause, crossing his arms with a stubborn glare.

"Optimus was hoping that you would take care of him" He said.

He blinked then sighed. "Alright... I'll take of the Decepticon then.." Ratchet gave in, walking towards the door.

"Thanks... Meet us in the Rec Room." The link died as Ratchet left the bay.

He wasn't happy since now he had to work over time. 'They just never give me a break.' Ratchet thought miserably, charging into the Rec. room.

Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, and Bumblebee all stood, waiting for him.

"It's a seeker, this time. Skywarp, I believe. We put him in the brig for now, but you could go collect him now." Optimus said, nodding at Ratchet.

Ratched grumbled, "Why me, Prime?" He asked, not expecting an answer. He left on his way to the brig, where they held on the captured Decepticons.

Ratchet entered slowly, he spotted the young seeker, and punched the code to unlock the door. The door slide open, and Ratchet stepped inside.

"Come on, you miserable Mech. Lets go." Ratchet mumbled, picking him up. He easily tossed the seeker over his shoulder plate and managed to carry him all the way back to his room.

Ratchet threw Skywarp on the cool ground of his room.  
The seeker was tied up and had tape around his mouth.

"You are quite the unlucky 'Con, to be paired with me." He said, pulling out some sort of chain out of his sub space. "You should be greatful that I won't do anything to you, yet." Ratchet vented, walking towards his berth.

"Enjoy your last night of freedom, little seeker. For when you awake tomorrow, you..." Ratchet went quiet, not wanting to ruin it for the seeker, not yet, at least.

Instead, he lay on his berth and got comfortable, watching the seeker intently.

To get the information they so badly need for energon and weapons, they had to interrogate Megatron's men, which never went so well.

"Why do I always have to be the bad one here? Can't they just leave an old Medic alone?" Ratchet grumbled, offlining his optics, but unable to fall into recharge.

Ratchet lay on his berth, listening to the quiet sounds coming from the seeker. He onlined his optics to see a sight of the seeker, who somehow managed to fall asleep in the most weird position, on his couch, upside down.

Ratchet snorted quietly, and managed to finally slip into recharge. Later into the night, Ratchet started to have a nightmare, a nightmare of when he was younger. The olden days of when he first became a Medic... The most fierce and cruelist Medic that belonged on the Autobot's side.

'I guess my dreams of never having to do those types of things ever again wasn't even a dream...' Ratchet found himself thinking, more awake after his nightmare. He onlined his optics, ready to check on the Decepticon, but when he rolled over to see, he didn't feel anything under him, and fell to the ground.

He cursed loudly, nearly waking the slumbering seeker. Ratchet eyed Skywarp, before getting back in his berth, and was close to falling back into recharge.

Ratchet wanted this one last moment of being himself, before he went back to acting even more worse than a Decepticon...

'Everything we stand for will be ruined tomorrow. I'm the bot who will ruin it all for us. That brings me such joy.' He thought sarcastically before his systems offlined to recharge.

OoOoO

(Rec. Room)

OoOoO

Bumblebee turned from his spot on the couch which was facing the TV. "So, what's going to happen to him?" Bumblebee asked as innocently as he could.

"Who?" Jazz blinked.

"The Decepticon." Bumblebee replied, shooting Jazz a weird look that said 'Retard!'.

There was a huge silence in the Rec room, everyboy stopped what they were doing, be it playing games, talking with others, watching TV, whatever.

They all turned to stare at the youngling, Bumblebee.

Truthfully, some of the Autobots had no clue what was going to happen to the seeker. They were never told but they know that they shouldn't, because there's something wrong with what happens.

"Ironhide?" Bumblebee questioned, "Your older, and your always in the meetings with Prime. "So tell me, what happens..." Bumblebee asked, staring up at Ironhide.

Ironhide shook his helm, looking remorseful.

"Just wait until your older, Bee. You'll know then." Ironhide vented, gently patting Bumblebee's helm, before leaving the Rec. room in a downed mood.

Bumblebee simply watched Ironhide leave, before turning his attention back to the TV, which played cartoons. He was so kept up in the cartoon, that he didn't notice some of the higher up 'Bots left the room...

OoOoO

Hmm, a story my friend (Cutix101) and I decided to make... It's a random cracky pairing, Ratchet x Skywarp... So yeah, expect failed horrible OCness.

I'm writing the parts with Skywarp, and she's writing the parts with Ratchet.

~Cutix101~

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Keep it Together

Damaged Spark

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Keep it Together

OoOoO

Skywarp woke up, noticing immediately that he is currently tied up to a chair, still in the medic's room.

The seeker sneered and tugged at his binds, though it was no use. He glared at the rusty silver chains, and secretly wished that he had heat vision or something cool like that...

Skywarp's ruby optics roamed the room. The Medic's room was quite tidy and had a big desk that was covered with different medical tools and many folders. The seeker blinked in curiousity and raised his helm to try and look at the various tools that crowded the medics desk.

Skywarp felt his frame shudder, then he looked away. He realized that he was alone in the tidy room.

'Alright... time to blow this popsicle stand...' Skywarp thought, using a human saying he heard of the TV once.

Skywarp offlined his optics and focused, setting the coordanites of his destination. He felt the small electrical currents run through him as he started his teleportation, but as soon as the bright flash came, he onlined his optics and realized that he was still in the same place, the Autobot Medic's berth room.

'What the slag is going on!? Why can't I-... Frag. I remember, the Prime told that Autobot Jazz to disable... Great, now I can't teleport out of here.' Skywarp thought, frowning.

He continued to struggle with the chains, but he couldn't even loosen them, they were to tight. He would need some sort of heat source to-..

Skywarp's optics widened, 'My thrusters! No, wait- that wouldn't work, slag.' He cursed inwardly, optics offlining in anger.

Skywarp kicked at the wall, making himself fall over in the process. "Slag!" He cursed loudly, landing on his servos.

He flinched when he heard the sound of metal getting crushed. "Perfect." Skywarp sneered, "Just perfect." He muttered, turning, but not able to get up because of the way he was positioned with the chair. Skywarp continued to fuss with the chains, trying to loosen them, or anything. He didn't want to stick around the Autobot's Base!

He heard things... Things of when some of the other Decepticons would come back with half their armor plating missing, or body parts ripped off from their bodies...

Skywarp clenched his servos into fists, and offlined his ruby optics in fustration and worry.

Either way, the seeker knew that this is bad... He has to get away, or else there probably won't be much left of him in the end.

Skywarp onlined his optics as he heard something on the other side of the closed door. His optics widened when the door slide open, revealing the Autobot's Medic, Rat... Ratcatch?.. No, what was the mech's name?...

Skywarp glared up at the medic.

"Hello, Skywarp..." The medic said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Fragging Autobot! Let me go!" Skywarp sneered, tugging at his chains.

"Not possible, I need to get some answers out of you... And I need them now." He said, his blue optics glowing.

Skywarp sneered at the medic as he took steps closer to him. He rolled away from the medic, trying to get as far away from him as he could. The purple seeker struggled to his knees, and crawled back from the medic, until he backed into the wall.

He twitched when he felt the tips of his wings hit the wall and awkwardly scrap against it. A quiet noise escaped his throat, and Skywarp felt himself heat up ever so slightly.

'Slagging wings...' He thought bitterly, feeling his back lean up against the wall. The Medic walked closer and smirked, "Poor, poor little seeker. Stuck with ol' Ratchet." He muttered with a sickening grin.

_Ratchet._

Skywarp felt his spark pulse quickly, he felt... frightened. He didn't know what exactly the med-... what Ratchet was going to do to him, but he had quite the idea.

Skywarp's optics narrowed as he glanced at the various tools splayed out on Ratchet's desk.

"It's time, for your punishment." Ratchet smirked boredly, picking up a random tool off his table. He activated it, and a small red laser burst out and burned bright red in the cooled room.

OoOoO

Ratchet spun his tool casually, and smirked when it hit Skywarp's cheek plate. It cut through, and started to leak energon slowly.

"Alright, 'Con, tell me what I want to hear." He threatened, walking closer to the little seeker. Ratchet lowered his arm and grasped the seeker by his throat, and held him up in the air.

"Tell me... Or else," He glared fiercely, his grip squeezing. Ratchet could feel his optics twitch, shifting red for a split second, before going back to his normal blue.

The seeker was being choked, so if he wanted to speak, he couldn't.

Ratchet threw him on the ground with a sneer on his face plate.

Skywarp coughed and tried to vent some air.

"I don't want to be forced to be nasty with you, 'Con. There are just some things about me... that will certainly," Ratchet trailed off, crouching to look into the seekers ruby red optics.

"Frighten you.." Ratchet finished with a smirk, and watched the Decepticon look at him in fear.

Ratchet pushed the seeker down, and pinned him with his arm while he was on top of the seeker.

"Maybe I could just have a little fun with you..." He smirked, running his servo's along the seeker's wings. "I heard from a little birdie that Seekers Wings are extra sensitive.." Ratchet added after a thought, his voice husky, while touching Skywarp's wings, gently rubbing them a little with his digits.

The purple and black seeker blushed furiously, but had a big frown on his face plate.

"Shhh... My little seeker. I won't do anything to you, just yet. I, for one, is feeling generious... Plus, I only want you to feel good for now." He whispered huskily by the seeker. The Medic smirked when he heard a soft whine come from the young seeker.

Ratchet glared, feeling annoyed suddenly. He did not want that sound from the seeker, so he squeezed the sensitive spot on his wing to make him wimper in pain.

"Hmm, what ever shall I do to you next?" Ratchet slurred, optics narrowing in lust.

"P- please..." Skywarp breathed out airily, shivering a little.

"Please... Please, what?" Ratchet smirked down at the seeker, getting a little close. But before the Medic could do anything, a knock from the door inturrupted him. Ratchet sighed. "What is it?!" He shouted, crossing his arms in pure annoyance.

"Ratchet, it's Ironhide. Optimus is requesting for you to go on patrol with Bumblebee, We've had some Decepticon sightings near the City." Ironhide replied, voice soft due to him being on the other side of the metal door.

The medic sighed, but agreed to go on the patrol with Bumblebee. Ironhide nodded, and continued to do whatever he was doing before Prime sent him to delieve the message.

Ratchet smirked and turned away from the seeker, making it so it was impossible for the young seeker to escape. He went to great lengths in chaining him to the wall and even wired an alarm that would go off the second the seeker would try to escape the Autobot Base.

"I'll be back...little seeker.." Ratchet smirked evilly, walking out of his room. He sighed as soon as the door shut.

Leaning against the door, Ratchet frowned in thought. 'What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this to him.' He thought then shook his head. The guilt he was feeling almost ate at him but he couldn't stop himself.

Not now.

Ratchet was afraid that the darker part of him would take control. He did not want that to happen. Not now, not ever...

The Decepticon is the enemy, and he surely does deserve the things coming to him.

Ratchet shook his helm. 'I still have a hold of myself, I hope to Primus that I will be able to do this.' He thought, walking towards the meeting spot with Bumblebee.

He stopped infront of the door and looked at his scarred servo's. "At least, I hope that I still have a hold on myself..." Ratchet decided that he wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

Thinking back at what was happening before he was inturrupted, the medic was loosing himself to the darkerside of him... He would of completly lost it if it wasn't for Ironhide.

Ratchet sighed, apart of him hoped that the seeker would escape so he wouldn't have to resort to such things, yet, the other part wanted to go back and break him, to claim him as his own...

'Keep it together.' He yelled at himself inwardly, seeing Bumblebee by the forest area.

They both transformed and set out to the City.

OoOoO

Yey, Chapter two!

~Cutix101~  
~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3: Starving Spark

Damaged Spark

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Starving Spark

OoOoO

Skywarp fell into a recharge, his tanks felt like they would purge, he was so low on energon, he needed to drink some so badly...

He let out a groan as he slowly came online, his tanks thumped in pain and hunger and he rolled over, ignoring the pain that came when the chains awkwardly dented his armor.

He checked his internal clock and frowned, noticing that the medic was not back yet. Maybe it was the Decepticons... maybe, Starscream and Thundercracker were looking for him... But then again, Starscream seemed so mad at him, before he was sent out.

Skywarp felt his spark pulse lightly, he grimaced from the pain and rolled back over. He vented in slowly, and jumped ever so slightly when he heard a knock on the door. His tanks churned as he watched the door, the shadow beneath the small crack standing there, waiting.

"Hey, Doc-bot?" Skywarp jumped again from the sudden loud voice. He watched as another shadow came up beside the first one.

"Sides, Ratchet's in the City, remember?"

Skywarp's optics widened slightly as he recognized the voice of Sunstreaker, and the older twin, Sideswipe. He sneered, remembering that the two of them created something that was called Jet Judo... the slaggers.

"Oh..." Sideswipe finished lamely, voice muffled because he was on the other side of the door. "Hey, Sunny, didn't Prime put that seeker under 'the care' of Ratchet?" Sideswipe grinned suddenly.

Skywarp froze, and felt the energon in his frame run cold.

"Don't call me Sunny, and weren't you there when he announced that? Idiot." Sunstreaker replied, smacking Sideswipe upside his helm.

"Ow!" Sideswipe cried, rubbing his helm with a pout. "What's your problem, Sunshine?" Sideswipe smirked at the nick name he gave his younger twin.

"Shut up!" Sunstreaker yelled, seething.

Skywarp lay there, listening to the two of them bicker and complain about each other so casually.

He paused, and went back into thought about Thundercracker and Starscream.

_"TeeeCeeeeee! Screamer!" Skywarp called, grinning while he tackled the two of them who were talking._

_"Skywarp! Don't call me Screamer!"_

_"Yeah, and don't call me TC." _

_Skywarp blinked as they both glared at him, seething. He smiled after a minute, and disappeared in a flash, barely managing to dodge their attack._

Skywarp shuddered, and his optics went offline. He rid the memory away, not wanting to admit that he already started to miss his trine.

He missed the wind that would caress his form as he danced through the sky, bursting through clouds, flying just above the water... Seekers were meant to be in the sky, not kept from it and shoved in an Autobots room...

Skywarp sneered, and tugged at his chains once more, fustrated from all of this. He whimped as he felt the chains dig into his armor, and thrashed more, despite the pain.

"Heeey, Skywarp, are you in there?" Skywarp flinched when he heard the older twin call out him name, practically hearing the smirk coming from him.

He stayed silent, frozen. "Sides, you know what Ratch' will do if he found out if you did anything to _his _seeker." Sunstreaker sighed, but had a hint of amusement in his voice.

Skywarp scowled, '_His seeker?_ I don't belong to anyone.' Skywarp sneered, growling deep in his throat.

"Hmm, fine. But I'll hurt you later for that." Sideswipe muttered as he turned and left, his twin following his steps.

Skywarp vented again, relieved that the two terrorizing twins were gone. He hated them both, actually, all his fellow seekers hated the Autobot twins. Skywarp shook his head, a small smirk planted on his face plate.

His smirk had vanished when he heard quiet stomping on the ground, getting closer and closer. He looked back under the space of the door and saw a big shadow under it. He shuddered, already knowing who it was, but hoped that he was wrong.

The door opened and a few beeps, and revealed the one who was standing their, Ratchet.

OoOoO

Ratchet stared at the little seeker who was still strapped down. He wondered what he should do, seeing that the seeker's life slowly draining from him. His ruby red optics were dim.

The medic stared long and hard at him thinking of what he should do to the seeker. He was wondering if he should torture him or give him a drink. Torturing isn't the way of the autobots yet he had special permission to do what was needed to take down the cons.

He sighed walking towards his table. He had scrapes and dents all over his armor from the mission he was forced to go on with the youngling, Bumblebee. He had a lot of time now, after repairing Bumblebee. He looked over, and saw energon from the morning, was still sitting neatly on his desk. He walked over calmly, and picked the cube up.

He looked over at the seeker who was still immobolized, the dents from the tightly wrapped chains around his body. Ratched gave into the last of his kindness, and walked over to the seeker.

"Take it." He said, holding it out.

"No." Skywarp refused while looking away from the medic. Ratched twitched a little from the rejection. He put it close to the seeker's faceplate, almost hitting the con in the process.

"I said take it." He ordered, glaring. The seeker looked away from him, still refusing the offer even though he clearly needed it.

Ratchet crushed the cube out of anger, the shards flying to scatter on the ground and some on the seeker. He felt angry from the rejection. The anger only rose from the horrible day he was having.

The emotions the medic was feeling were slowly turning numb. The thoughts of being nice where diminshing at a rapid rate. He smack the seeker hard with his servo.

"You dare refuse me, Con!" He snapped tossing the left over shards away. He moved in closer to the Decepticon, smirking as he licked his lips.

"I guess I'll just have a little fun with you, then." Ratchet smirked grabbing Skywarp's wing, making him whimper.

"Oh? Whats this. A little sensitve, are we?" He whispered, helm near the seekers helm. His servo rubbing his wing, touching every inch of the senstive parts he could find. He pinched the small tip of his wing.

Ratchet's smirk only widened as he saw small tears form. "Come on, 'Warpy. Aren't you going to tell me what I want to hear?" He asked with his other servo sliding down the seeker's cockpit and over his stomach plating, It stopped just above Skywarp's cod piece.

"Now be a good boy and give me what I want..." He said, rubbing the protective plating, all while sinking his denta into the seeker's wing he had in his other servo. He drew energon, before he let go of his wing. The cry of intense pain and pleasure filled his helm, almost welcoming. Ratchet smirked, licking his lips to get the rest of the seeker's energon.

"So you ready for more, Con?" He smirked down at him. The seeker looked at him with his wide pale, almost pinkish optics, frightened. Ratchet didn't like how Skywarp looked so vunerable. The way the he was acting was scaring him ever more.

Ratchet glared at Skywarp, smacking his helm. He settled for giving him a harsh beating since he was feeling a little violent from his earlier battle. He wanted to cause him pain and pleasure. He would hit him then touch him in places where it would be more pleasureable.

Ratched paused mid-attack, noticing how the seeker was beginning to drift in and out of counciousness.

The medic grumbled as he left his room, and walked down the hall to the Rec. Room where he could get a fresh glass of Energon for the seeker. He ignored some of the stares he got, and filled the cube up, glaring at the glowing substance. He then turned and made his way back to his room.

He keyed in the code and entered his room, noticing that Skywarp's optics were even more dim. He walked over and opened his mouth to pour in some of the energon then grabbed the seeker forcefully.

He leaned in brought his lips to the seeker's, forcing the glowing liquid down his throat. After he got it out of his mouth, he pulled away from Skywarp.

"I can't have you dying on me.. Especially since we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." He smirked, taking some more of the energon. He fed the seeker more energon, making sure that his precious toy will be fine, for his next check up.

Once Ratchet finished, he smirked as the red came back to the seekers optics, looking alive.

"Good. Now that you're a little more awake, it's time I go on with my next plan..." He said with a small smirk, crushing the cube of energon in his hand. The glass shattered and fell to the floor to join the other shards that still lay there.

Ratchet deiced to beat the seeker some more, only having to grow bored of the idea of giving him pleasure. He stopped, looking down at the bloodied seeker, as he wondered what else to do with him.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to hear yet, Con?" He sneered, examining him. Many dents were all over his body. His wings were a little damaged.

It took everything he had to not violate the seeker. He stared long and hard, thinking of what he should do next. He looked at his many equipment laying around on the ground. There was nothing useful so far, at least, _not yet_. He then turned back to the con.

"_Well,_ are you going to tell me or not?" He demanded, crossing his arms as he intently stared at the broken seeker.

OoOoO

Finally! *dies* It took my friend forever to send me her part... Sorry to those of you who read this.

~Cutix101~

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
